


Painkillers

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Natasha gets loopy, Painkillers, it's shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce discovers that master assassins are much easier to deal with (and are much more amusing) when they're on painkillers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkillers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from misssquare on tumblr. It's pretty much just fluff that's partly inspired by my own adventures with opiates in the hospital a couple of weeks ago. :D Feedback is always appreciated!

“I don’t need painkillers.”

Bruce sighed and filled the syringe anyway. ”Natasha, you have a broken leg,” he said, attempting some kind of patience in the face of a grumpy super spy. “You’re wincing. You only wince when you’re hurting, so please, just shut up and let me give you this.”

“Yeah, Tash. You’re hurting. Jus’ let’m give you the stuff.”

Bruce sighed again. He wasn’t entirely sure how Clint and Natasha had both managed to break a leg on that mission, but he had to admit, Barton was much easier to deal with in the med lab when he was on opiates. ”Listen to your partner, Natasha,” Bruce said. “He knows what he’s talking about. I know you can handle the pain. No one’s saying you can’t. But this’ll take the edge off.”

She glared at him, then at her leg, then at him again, and then she gave him a curt nod. “Fine,” she said, uncrossing her arms so he could get to the IV on her wrist.

The painkiller was quick-working. Bruce pushed it into the IV port and within ten seconds, her body went kind of boneless, draped back over the gurney like a damp cloth. ”You okay?” he asked.

She wiggled her fingers. And then she _grinned_ at him. ”Yeah, I’m good,” she said, slightly slurred. “Thanks, Bruce. Thank you for all this stuff you do for us.”

“Uh… you’re welcome.”

“No, I mean it. Thank you. This stuff makes me feel funny.”

Clint piped up on the other gurney. ”Kinda floaty, huh?” he said.

Natasha grinned again, her head lolling against the pillow. ”Yeah,” she said, drawing the word out until it had at least three syllables. “It’s weird.”

Luckily a couple of nurses came into the exam room and rescued Bruce from more doped up rambling. When all the bones were set and casts were on, he handed Clint the remote for the TV in the corner and left them to rest.

…

When he came back half an hour later, there was some show with kittens on the TV. Clint was watching with his usual intensity but with a rather unusual (and huge) grin on his face. Natasha had somehow scooted her gurney over beside Clint’s, and she was asleep with her mouth hanging open and her hand clutching Clint’s.

“Um,” Bruce said, and both agents jumped a little. “How are you two feeling?”

“Not too shabby, doc,” Clint said, his voice clearer than it had been half an hour before.

Natasha blinked a couple of times, frowning at her lap and twisting her fingers into Clint’s. ”I had a weird dream,” she finally said. “I was tiny, like in _Gulliver’s Travels_ , and I was building a mansion out of Legos.”

Bruce choked back a laugh, and he could see Clint biting his lips to keep from grinning. “The… um, the painkiller can cause strange dreams,” Bruce said.

She nodded very seriously at him. ”Yeah, I dreamed some weird shit,” she said, and then her eyes fell on the TV and lit up like a Christmas tree. “Oh! Kittens!”

Bruce looked at Clint. Clint shook a little with suppressed laughter. ”I think we’re fine, Banner,” Clint said. “Thanks for helping out. And uh…”

“Yeah, I’ll keep…this,” Bruce said, waving his hand at Natasha’s stoned fascination with the kittens on television. “To myself.”


End file.
